Change of heart?
by Iheartevilpeople
Summary: The ship glides over the calm ocean, but the boat it self is in chaos as a love triangle begins to form... --Yaoi--


Ok so here I am writing my vary FIRST story EVER! ; so please no laughing

XD

Only I can do that…..sorta…-Glares at self.-

Anyway so lets see how this turns out!

--start--

* * *

It was a day like any other, Luffy and his crew, were sailing the great seas! Heading towards 'One Piece' on the grand line. A normal day indeed the whining of the ships Captain, as he clamed to be starving, echoed through the air as the ship glided across the waters.

Luffy being the glutton of the ship, whined at Sanji, a slight pout on his face. "Please Sanji! I'm starving here!" He whined, But the blond merely rolled his eyes to their Captain.

"Come on Luffy, ya just ate breakfast two hours ago." The blond tried to untie himself from the rubber boy who had started clinging to him, in an attempt to get the other to cook. Of course the blond would still refuse he had a schedule to keep with.

Though both of them didn't notice the swords men, watching them with a scowl on his face..

Zoro had been watching from a corner of the ship, rolled his eyes, and called to the two. "Sanji just give him something to shut him up!" The swords men angrily stated having a headache, he groaned as his head throbbed with every word that slipped past their lips.

Sanji shot a glare to the other man, before sighing in defeat, he wanted him to shut up to. "Fine! I'll make ya a sandwich!" He mumbled as the rubber boy began to dance around like a little monkey, cheering happily.

Sanji chuckled at the sight before looking to the vary irritated man in the corner. He placed his hands in the pockets of his back suit, before disappearing into the kitchen.

* * *

A few minutes later the blond came out to find that Zoro was glaring death at the straw hat monkey boy who was still dancing. He sighed as he spoke; "Luffy yer sandwich is on the table."

The boy cheered as he bolted towards the kitchen, his voice becoming a mumble as he went further and further into the ships kitchen.

The blond then walked to Zoro, holding out a glass of water, and a small pill. "Here, ya look like ya need it." He stated before taking a seat next to the other as he blinked, before taking the glass.

"..Uh…thanks.." He then popped the pill into his mouth, before taking a drink of water, swallowing it down with a rush of water. As he pulled the glass away he let out a sigh of content, before glancing back to the blond, who had taken up a hobby of looking up at the sky.

The Cook was thinking about his dream, the 'Great Blue' A chiefs dream sea, with all those different fish, he would be sure to be an amazing cook, though he was beginning to lose faith that they would ever find it.

Zoro, not one for talking, just watched him slightly titling his head, as the other seemed to be in deep thought , he wondered what was running through the others head as he stared at the sky, before looking up as well, there really wasn't room for words, what would they talk about anyway?

* * *

Before long the blond had fallen asleep, but Zoro hadn't noticed, he was in his own little world thinking about his past, and the promise he made so long ago. But he quickly was brought back to reality when the ship jolted slightly, but that wasn't what brought the sword men back, as the ship jolted the blond had slumped and fell onto his shoulder, though he woke not.

Zoro blinked as he looked down at the other, seeming a little surprised that the other had fell asleep so early in the day. He then glanced around, before sighing. _'might as well…'_ he thought to himself before slowly picking up the other man.

He began walking to the others cabin, before Usopp walked up blabbering about something, Zoro quickly planted his foot in the others face, shutting him up, pointing to Sanji.

The other blinked nodding slowly, his face a red throbbing color, before he walked on, rubbing his face which now throbbed lightly, he held a slight pout as he walked away, mumbling softly.. "didn't have to kick me, you know…"

Zoro simply rolled his eyes at the complaining other, as he then opened the door to the blonds room, he walked over to the bed, and gently laid the man down. His eyes looked the other, as he noticed how tired the other looked, even while sleeping, before remembering that the other hasn't been getting enough sleep, for he had seen him up late at night (Zoro is a night owl.) just wondering the ship.

Zoro sighed then, before plucking the cancer stick from the others lip, smothering the cherry on the wall, placing the rest next to the bed. He looked the other over again, before walking out, closing the door behind him.

Right then Luffy being his all to happy self walked up, and blinked, tilting his head to the side. "What were you doing in Sanji's room, Zoro?" He asked kind of leaning on the wall.

Zoro shrugged not seeming to care at all. "He fell asleep, so I put him to bed, and don't think about going in there and waking up him cause your hungry." He growled slightly. While the monkey boy laughed some, Zoro glared, not seeing what was so funny, before turning and walking away.

* * *

Once the sunset, and everyone was enjoying the stars as they shimmered in the sky like diamonds. Usobb was laying back in the look out, gazing up, while Luffy laid at the head of the ship. Chopper was at the base of the look out, Nami was at the right, while Zoro was in his normal spot, sitting crossed legged on the floor, his swords laid upright supported by his arms, as they were crossed across his chest.

Sanji emerged from the room, looking rather ruffed as he looked around, he had slept the day away! And no one had woken him up?! Not even for lunch!…and… who carried him to his bed?. His eyes scanned the ship and its members.

Zoro noticed as the man came fourth from the under part of the ship, and watched him before speaking. "Sleep well?"

Sanji's eyes then shot towards Zoro, before walking over to him, blinking slightly confused. "Were…uh…were ya the one that carried me to my bed?" He tilted his head slightly, having a slight blush over his cheek. His arm softly gripped his other arm, seeming somewhat embarrassed by himself.

Zoro raised an eye brow to the others reaction to his own question, before nodding slowly. Yes the sword men saw the blush, but kept the comment to himself, as he knew he should.

"Yes, I did, you had fallen asleep, and I have noticed that you haven't been sleeping well the past week."

Sanji blinked as he stared at him seeming to be confused once again. "How do you know that?" He asked calmly, as to not draw attention from the others.

"Your not the only one who stays up late."

Around that time, everyone started heading to bed, ignoring the two, all but Luffy, who watched the blond with a gleam of….could it be Jealousy?! Could the straw hat boy really be jealous of the Chief of the ship?

He pouted slightly before shaking his head, walking towards the room quarters, for some sleep, leaving the two alone to sort out things.

Sanji sighed, as he ran his hand through his golden locks, before looking towards the other. "So you've seen then."

Zoro merely shrugged as he then went back to the stars, not really caring that everyone else went to bed, he was normally the one up, keeping watch anyway.

Sanji down casted his eyes as he thought about his dreams, that were more like nightmares. He couldn't sleep in fear of having them, they didn't have any importance to him, or he didn't think they did but anyway. But they caused him great discomfort when he woke, so instead of waking from those dreams, he would rather not sleep at all, though it was slowly growing harder and harder.

Zoro noticed the sudden melancholy of the other, blinking slightly, he looked back to him, speaking in a rather dull voice. "So why haven't you been sleeping anyway?"

Sanji shook his head slightly, to rid himself of the nightmares that haunted him in his sleep, as he then looked to the other, seeming slightly hesitant to tell the other what troubles. Before he slightly shook his head turning around.

"It's nothing" He then walked back into the dark abyss of the sleeping area of the ship, leaving the other alone on deck. He let out a soft sigh, as he closed his eyes.

_"We'll see…"_

* * *

--end--

* * *

Looky looky!!

I finished!….well…the first chapter anyway…

o.o

Anyway please tell me what you think, and if you think I need to change anything…

Thank you!

Till next time!

3

'if there is a next time.'

Who said that?


End file.
